Here Comes The Jackpot Question In Advance
by rinabina
Summary: It's New Years Eve in Florida, 1957. Bella Swan is at her wit's end. Holidays in Florida will never compare to her normal, snowy holidays in Chicago. Will a chance meeting with a handsome and brazen stranger at a garden party change her mind? New Years Eve oneshot. Enjoy! AU B/E


Disclaimer: _Twilight_ and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Author's Note: I believe I've had this written for a year. Possibly two. I've been waiting for the right time of year to post it. This is a one-shot. Enjoy and Happy New Year!

 **Here Comes The Jackpot Question In Advance**

How anyone could stand to _live_ in this kind of heat was beyond Bella Swan.

She stood on the outskirts of a party fuming and flushing her system with ice water. Florida? Who spends the holidays in _Florida_?

Her mother, apparently. As if decorating a pathetic excuse for a Christmas "tree" wasn't disappointing enough, now Bella had been dragged _outside_ on _New Year's Eve_ to a _garden party_ where the humidity was at least 300%. A superb way to ring in 1958.

She felt her nostrils flare in anger and closed her eyes to take a breath. As her mother would say, "Darling, no one will come near you with a scowl like that!" Bella cracked open one eye and tried to remind herself that the party was actually lovely. Strings of light criss-crossed overhead like makeshift stars and palm trees rustled in the evening breeze. She had no idea who had hosted the event, but their garden was expansive and incredible. The live music was fun and new. The food was exotic and delicious. And the drinks?

Well.

Those were plentiful and prepaid.

She hadn't really taken advantage of them yet, as she'd been wisely trying to guzzle water, not gin fizzes, in order to cool down. Perhaps it was time to change tactics…

Internal tantrum behind her at last, Bella pushed herself away from the wall she'd been hiding against, and back into the crowd. Her full skirt brushed against others of its kind. Bright hues of blue, red, green, yellow and frankly, any other color she could imagine, littered the room. Hair ranged from sky high, to below the shoulders. Despite the heat, many ladies present wore gloves. She studied her own, small, lace gloves as she swatted a gnat off her floral print skirt.

To appease her change in traditions, Bella's mother had bought her a beautiful new party dress for the evening. It had been a Christmas present; pale cream silk with bright, hand painted flowers across the design. The flowers were so large, they looked like abstract art. As much as she'd hated the idea of pretending winter didn't actually exist, the dress had melted her heart. It had been her goal to hide her unhappiness from her mother ever since. After all, the newly remarried Renee _Dwyer_ was only trying to do her best to ease the transition.

With a pang of guilt, Bella imagined her father hauled up inside his Chicago apartment as the snow fell outside, glass of whiskey in hand. They hadn't spent a holiday apart since her mother had divorced him nearly fifteen years ago. She'd come to love and expect white Christmases and that was all the Windy City seemed to offer. She had to admit, it _was_ nice to be away from the cold. Overhead the sky was clear, dark and littered with stars. Back home, they'd all be put in the hospital for frostbite if they wasted time looking at the stars.

At last, Bella reached the bar and pressed her hands flat to the cool stone of the counter. "What'll it be, miss?" asked the eager-to-please bartender from the other side. He was friendly, young, and much too blonde for her liking. But cute, nonetheless.

"Good evening. I'm afraid I don't actually know what to order. What do they drink here?" she asked, deciding to stop pretending she was a local.

The bartender looked lost. "I'm afraid I don't know, miss. I'm visiting my parents for the holidays from New York. They got me this job."

Bella laughed heartily and felt instant camaraderie. "I'm visiting too. It's terrible here!"

He rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it." He finished drying a collins glass before saying, "That lady over there said I make a good daiquiri. That sounds tropical enough. How about that?"

She slapped her hand on the bar for effect. "Sounds good."

He busied himself with the drink and set a cocktail glass in front of her when he was finished. "Daiquiri for you, miss. I'm Mike, by the way. Just cut in front if you want anything later. You're the first normal person I've talked to all night." She didn't miss his awkward wink.

Bella took the glass happily and nodded her head. "Thank you. I'm Bella. See you around, I'm sure!"

As she turned around to face the bustling dance floor, a limb encircled her waist and spun her around. At first she thought it was Mike, making a much-too-eager move, but as she stilled and looked into the eyes of her captor, she realized it was _not_ Mike. No, not at all.

"There you are, darling," he said in a voice that made her insides _long_ to be who he thought she was. It was a low purr amidst a sea of noise. Before she could correct him however, he bent down and planted a passionate, drawn-out kiss on her parted lips.

When he pulled away she was too stunned to react. All she could do was stare, agape at this handsome stranger. "I…"

His green eyes, which had been smouldering with over-confidence before, softened slightly. He smirked and pulled her away from the crowd that had been admiring their embrace. Mike was staring longingly from his perch behind the bar.

"I beg your pardon," Bella stuttered, when she had finally found her voice. "I think you have confused me for someone else. I'm _so_ sorry." Her cheeks felt like fire. They had to be bright red from embarrassment.

The man dropped her hand and smiled fondly at her. "Don't be sorry, and I haven't confused you. In fact, I don't know anyone here."

Bella blinked. She remembered the cocktail in her hand, which was now sufficiently sloshed about, and took a quick sip. "I really don't understand."

He slipped his hands in his dark pant pockets. The navy fabric of his blazer fanned out over his wrists. "I'm not explaining very well. My name is Edward."

"Bella Swan," she responded automatically.

"I was standing behind you at the bar," he continued, motioning with a flick of his eye back to where Mike was still standing, she assumed. "That kid was flirting terribly. I wanted to show him how it was done."

She blinked. "How it was done? Make a stranger jealous for...your own amusement?"

Edward bit down on his lower lip. "When you say it like that it _does_ sound pretty bad."

Bella felt her temper rise again. Nostrils would flare any moment.

He extended a hand to touch his fingers to the bare skin of her arm. "Look Miss Swan, I don't know how to say this without sounding like a complete horse's ass, but I couldn't have picked a prettier subject."

Her eyes rolled on their own accord and she shrugged his hand away. "Well thank you very much, that's _really_ flattering. I'll file that away with my favorite first impressions. If you'll excuse me-"

"No, wait!" He had taken her hand and held it tightly. His palms were somehow cool and comforting in the heat of the night. "Please don't go. I did this all wrong. I'm a new college graduate, you see. Totally full of myself and, as I'd said, a complete horse's ass. Can I make it up to you?"

She was bobbing her open mouth again. Much like a fish, or some sort of bug that was circling overhead. She wonked in an office full of men, and wasn't shocked by a few curse words, but it was his brazenness that was infuriating. It should have turned her away, but she hated that she didn't want to storm off. She really wanted to stay...

"That drink. The one he made you?" He pointed at her other hand, where she was still holding the frosty glass. "It's no good. Let me get you something better. I'll introduce myself properly. May I?"

Bella stared down at her drink. The pale green liquid within _was_ rather sweet for her taste. She noticed the pink polish of her fingernails through the lace of her gloves. It matched perfectly with her new dress. Maybe she _was_ noticeable tonight. It would certainly be one of the first times. She looked back up at Edward. He was watching her quietly, all humor out of his eyes. He looked pensive now, and sincere.

Rather than speak, she handed him her glass.

He grinned at once and pointed behind them to an empty table near the edge of the party. More bulbs were strung overhead to light the garden, and a tiny candle flickered on the table. "Meet me over there. I'll be right back."

She watched him go for a second, noting the frantic way his jacket streamed behind him. Suppose he really _did_ want to get to know her? Perhaps this party wouldn't be lost after all. She did her best to 'glide' over to the table gracefully. Her shoes didn't really match the fabric of her new dress, but they were already worn in, and comfortable; even if the nude color didn't really pop with her floral, silk dress. She tapped the toes together idly, then plopped down on one of the chairs.

There were four seats at the table. She wondered which one he'd take when he returned. She adjusted the one closest to her for good measure.

Edward was only gone a few minutes, but his hurry had beaded sweat on his forehead and messed up his copper-colored hair. It was sticking at all angles, as though he'd run his hands through it a few times; displacing any trace of pomade. Before he took a seat, he placed her new drink on the table in front of her. It was a short glass, full of golden, amber liquid.

He held his hand out. "I apologize for my forced introduction before. I'm Edward Cullen, pleased to meet you."

Bella smiled and slid her hand in his. "Bella Swan. Thank you for the drink."

"My pleasure." He smiled, unbuttoned his jacket, and neatly sat down at the chair nearest her. Their knees touched. The sudden contact gave her goosebumps, but she didn't pull away. The bony shape of his kneecap felt like an intimate secret.

Bella could still feel the blush raging in her cheeks. "So, what is this?" she asked, grasping at anything to break the silence.

"Dark rum, a bit of a local favorite. You can nurse a glass all night, unless you're feeling adventurous." He grinned, and waggled his eyebrows before taking a small sip of his own matching drink. "Those sugary drinks are what every man thinks a woman wants. They make you sick, is what really happens."

Bella arched a brow. "An expert on women, I see?"

Edward rolled his eyes and fidgeted in his chair. "If you don't like this, I'll get you something else. What I meant to say is, I'm not trying to get you drunk."

She shrugged and took a sip of the rum in her glass. It warmed her tongue and tasted of spices. What Edward _didn't_ know is that she'd been drinking this all week with her new step dad. Phil was a kind man, even she could admit that. He was also exceptionally good at Rummy.

Her new found friend watched her place the glass back on the table. "I see this isn't new to you," he said, with a smirk.

She changed the subject, deciding that her fondness for quality liquor wasn't a great way to start off a relationship. "Were you saying Mike was trying to get me drunk?"

"Mike?" Edward looked around. "Who's Mike?"

"The barman."

"Oh," he snorted. "He's just a kid."

Bella smiled coyly. "Who says _I'm_ not a kid?"

Edward put his weight on one arm and leaned close. She took the opportunity to look at his face properly. The flickering candle on their table made his eyes sparkle. "I never said you weren't, but you don't kiss like a girl."

Her eyes widened and she sat back in her chair. "I didn't kiss _you_! You kissed _me_!"

He hid his smile in his glass.

"I didn't even have a choice in the matter. I nearly passed out! I-"

"Kissed me back."

The calmness in his voice shut her up. It wasn't out of the question that she had kissed him back, really. He was _awfully_ handsome. She sighed.

"Don't worry, Bella. I've already forgotten about it. I won't tell."

Her heart sank. Forgotten about it? "Really?" she asked, rather pathetically.

He grinned again. "No. That was a terrible lie. I'd prefer if I didn't, actually."

They watched each other for a moment with silly grins on their faces while activity buzzed around them; music, dancing, mosquitoes, and the rhythmic clanging of ice in a shaker. His eyes were glowing in the candlelight; moss green with flecks of gold. She could see the bits of stubble on his chin, where it was already growing after an early morning shave, perhaps. He was relaxed, and his hand held onto his glass with two fingers, while his tossed the contents around slowly. She wondered if she looked as pretty to him as he looked to her.

Did it work that way?

Was it just the light?

"Where are you from, Miss Swan?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Her name off his lips made it sound important. "Um, I'm from Chicago, actually."

He laughed. "Not quite like Christmas compared to where you're from, is it?"

Bella sighed wearily. "No. I can't say I'm enjoying it, to be honest."

Edward was still laughing softly. "Then why are you here?"

"To get kissed by you, apparently."

Her joke made him pause, but the following grin was a worthwhile reward. "Touche, Bella."

"Where are _you_ from, Mr. Cullen?" she tried to change the subject.

"Call me Edward, and it's funny you should ask..."

Bella chuckled. "Are you going to say you're from Chicago, too?"

He grimaced. "Maybe."

"You are?" She couldn't help the flood of instantaneous daydreams that crashed into the inside of her skull. She came all this way to meet someone from Chicago?

"I graduated from Northwestern. I had an extra semester to make up because I was a complete-"

"Horse's ass?" Bella cut in.

"Yes, that." Edward smiled at her use of the phrase. "I was a lazy when I started and failed a few classes. Anyway that's why I graduated mid-term. If you were, er...wondering. But I'm originally from out west, actually."

"California?" she asked, hopefully. How she wished she was in sunny California instead of muggy Florida.

"Yeah, which makes it strange that my family decided to vacation in Florida this year. It's much nicer in California." He took another sip of his rum. "I _do_ like the snow in Chicago though."

"It's very Christmassy."

"Yes." They watched each other again. She felt a tension build between them. They actually knew each other now. Maybe he really _was_ a nice guy…

"What do you do in Chicago?" he asked.

"Oh, um. I work. I'm a secretary at an advertising firm. I went to school in the city. My dad lives there." Bella was pleased to see that he looked impressed. "And you? Will you stay in Chicago for work?"

"I'm not sure. I have a few leads. We'll see how it shakes out."

This time they looked down at their nearly-empty drinks. The air around them was buzzing, and not just from the insects. Bella had the strangest feeling they were like a champagne bottle, ready to pop its cork…

"Listen, do you want to dance?" Edward slid his hand over the table until his fingers collided with the skin of her arm. He lifted one finger, then the next, until he could drag his hand down her arm to wrap around her hand. His palm was warm now, and a little damp. Was he nervous, at last?

She twisted her hand under his so that she could grasp his fingers. "I really do," she answered.

His smile was radiant as he stood up and led her over to the dance floor. The band had stepped away for a break and a lone trumpet player remained on the bandstand. Many dancers had stepped away and flooded the bar and others had retreated to the buffet. A few older couples remained near the stage, swaying to the slower tune. Bella felt lucky that Edward wanted to dance with her. Not just for fun, but to be close.

Wasn't that why people danced together? It wasn't very often that she had the chance to dance with someone, and _surely_ not someone as handsome as Edward.

As the trumpet fell into a slow refrain, Edward pulled Bella close in his arms. Their hands had remained clasped since they stood up from the table. The air around them smelled spicy; a sweet mix of spiced rum, spiced foods and Edward's cologne. Is this what it took to feel at home in the Florida humidity? A handsome stranger and a few sips of rum?

"What's happening with us, Bella Swan?" he asked gently, as they started swaying. His head was bent and his cheek was close to hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath as he spoke.

She liked when he said her full name, but she was suddenly too shy to lift her eyes. He would be too close, and she was unprotected by glassware. Suddenly she remembered the movies, where starlets would gaze coyly from under their lashes and win the heart of their beau. Something about the deep, dark charcoal of their eyeliner and the wide fan of their lashes. They looked so glamorous and their love was so romantic. If she batted her eyes and smiled with the corner of her mouth, would Edward grab her face and say she was everything he never knew he wanted?

Probably not. She hadn't reapplied lipstick for hours now.

 _But_ the possibility of actually spending the rest of the party at his side was a real possibility. Maybe that was enough. For now.

Throwing the silver screen and embarrassment aside, Bella lifted her eyes and smiled at Edward. "What did you ask?"

"I asked what's happening between us?" he reminded her, tilting his head to one side. "I thought for sure I'd ruined things with my childish behavior earlier, but here I am, with a lovely woman in my arms, dancing the night away. How did this happen?"

She laughed under her breath. "I don't know, but before I met you, I hated Florida. Now I kind of love it…"

"No you don't," Edward said. She could hear the laughter in his voice. "Maybe you just love outdoor parties."

"Maybe I love dancing."

He hummed in approval. "That too," he murmured, then lifted her arm to spin her.

She felt her dress swing around her thighs as she spun back into his arms. His hand on her back held her tightly, fingertips pressing into the fitted fabric of her bodice.

Some of the band members began trickling back to the stage. The low, vibrating hum of the bass wove in with the trumpet, followed by the raspy voice of the saxophone.

"Maybe…" Bella continued, bravely, "I like when you kiss me."

Edward raised an eyebrow and feigned offense. "You were saying 'love' a second ago."

"Well, I've only just met you."

"That's true. You have."

He pulled her closer and she felt the rough scratch of his cheek against hers. He said nothing about kissing her again. She felt the silence drag on, and the more she waited, the less she enjoyed the embrace. What if he _didn't_ want to kiss her again? What if he didn't even want to _see_ her after this dance? She should have done the eyelash thing…

"What is it? Is this too close?" she heard him ask. His voice was at her ear. "You seem uncomfortable."

"What? No."

"Oh," he chuckled. His voice was deep when he said, "I didn't answer you, did I?"

Edward seemed to be very perceptive…

His hand moved from her waist and she heard the sound of a watch being rattled on his wrist behind her. "There's one hour until midnight. Think you can wait that long? I'd hate to waste them until then." His hand settled back against the swoop of her back.

"Waste? Waste what?" She was entirely confused. The smell of his skin so close was starting to cloud her judgement.

When Edward spoke again, his lips moved over the shell of her ear. "Waste kisses, Bella."

She shivered in his arms, and bit her tongue from saying something like, "How would they be wasted?" or "Please keep talking." Such selfish, impolite thoughts should rarely be shared out loud, let alone acknowledged. Suddenly her skin ignited and she was consumed by embarrassment. This was happening too fast, she was coming on too strong, what if he was a murderer? Maybe he still didn't like her, and he was merely going to sneak out before midnight to avoid even the _thought_ of kissing her again.

"Bella?"

She was too far gone now. Thoughts tumbled inside Bella's head like some sort of avalanche. Maybe it was all a joke with his friends. Maybe _Mike_ was his friend and it was a setup. What if her mother had been watching? What if Edward's parents had been watching? Maybe they thought her dress was too loud. After all, her mother _did_ have questionable taste.

"What's wrong?"

It had to be the shoes. They were too neutral. Work shoes. She'd worn them too many times on the L train. They were probably scuffed on the back and she forgot to check. Were the gloves out of season? Everyone here seemed to be wearing satin gloves to their elbows. She hadn't _known_ at the time she'd be attending a _soiree._

Edward sighed impatiently. "Oh to hell with it!"

Warmth. She was warm all over. From head to foot, inside and out.

His lips were soft. _So_ soft. Had she not noticed that the first time? Probably not. He'd dropped her hand to place his on the side of her face. She pressed her hand flat to his chest. For a second she was convinced she could feel the drumming of his heartbeat, until she realized it was the pulse of her own, pounding in her fingertips.

The kiss was slow, conservative, and tender. He pulled away before it transitioned from chaste to unreasonable, as much as she didn't want him to. Her fingers flexed on his chest, willing him to come back and to kiss her again.

"Don't make me waste them," he whispered against her cheek. "Will that tide you over for an hour?"

An _hour_? Eternity.

"I don't fully know how to respond," Bella said with a laugh. "I'm a bit flustered."

He laughed and took her hand once more to resume their dance. The song had shifted during their interlude and the next number was faster. "I'll try not to distract you again."

She sucked in a deep breath. "Oh, I don't know if that's totally necessary."

They met eyes and laughed together. "Maybe it is," she admitted, fanning her flushed cheeks.

As they danced, more couples joined them on the dance floor, until every available space around them was filled. Edward kept his eyes locked on Bella, a permanent smirk plastered on his cheek. After three more songs, he lifted one of her hands to his lips and kissed it soundly.

"I need to excuse myself for a moment." He glanced quickly at his watch. "Twenty more minutes. I'll find you."

Doubt clouded Bella's mind and she clasped his hand tightly. "I… All right."

He smiled. "I will."

Bella decided to believe him. She nodded, and he turned on the spot to disappear into the crowd. Soon after, she followed suit, albeit much less smoothly and with a lot of, "Sorry," and, "Excuse me."

She decided to wander back to the quiet corner where she and Edward had shared their first drink. Their glasses sat, forgotten on the surface of the table as four young adults chattered and sipped at brightly colored drinks. Their laughs were loud and seemed out of place in comparison to her quiet interlude with Edward just a few moments earlier.

One of the men looked up and noticed her. "Need a place to sit, darling? I'll grab you a chair!"

She waved her hands quickly and stepped away. "No, thank you."

As she moved backwards, someone else grabbed her wrist. Unlike earlier, she felt relieved. "Edward…" she sighed and turned to face her companion.

"Sorry, who?"

It was Mike, armed with two new daiquiris and a charming smile. He was still wearing his vest and had a towel tucked in his back pocket. "I'm on break until after midnight. I thought we could sit together."

Bella was ashamed of the disappointment she felt. It rose high in her throat until she thought she might cry. "That's very kind, Mike. I thought you were someone else."

He pulled a face. "That guy that grabbed you?"

"He didn't grab me."

Mike laughed. "He did. I saw the whole thing."

Nostrils flared. Fists balled. Bella held her arms tight to her side. "Thank you for the thought Mike, if you'll excuse me. I have to meet someone at midnight."

He rolled his eyes and turned away. "Goodnight, Bella."

The lump in her throat throbbed painfully as she pushed her way through more people to get back to the wall where she'd hidden an hour earlier. She snatched another glass of water from a passing waiter and took a few sips. The cold liquid did little to ease the pain. She stared down at the icy glass in her hands and let the party swarm around her. Again, she could smell the spicy hint of the Cuban-themed dinner, and the sweet aroma of chocolate from the dessert table. Rather than the music, she heard the scuffling of feet on the parquet dance floor behind her. Overhead the crickets and birds squaked from the trees. A breeze ruffled her skirt from behind and it cooled the sheen of perspiration on her skin.

She decided to find her mother and pass the time with some idle chit-chat. Renee was sitting with Phil nearby, tandemly sipping mugs of steaming coffee. Bella walked over and plopped onto the rattan settee next to her mother.

"Hi honey!" Renee exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders and squeezing, gently. "I've hardly seen you all night! Are you having fun?"

Bella smiled, genuinely at her mother's excitement. "I am, believe it or not."

Renee made a sound of approval and sipped happily at her coffee.

"I saw you dancing with that young man, Bells," Phil said quietly.

Bella bit down hard on her tongue.

"Young man!" her mother shrieked, turning to face Bella, expectantly. "What young man?"

She waved a hand to dismiss the topic. "No one, Mom. Just a guy I met-"

"Met here? At the party?"

"Yes. At the bar."

Renee tuttered at the mention of alcohol. "Really, Bella. The bar?"

She rolled her eyes. "Near the bar, Mom. I meant near. We just started talking and then we started dancing."

"A local boy?"

'Boy' certainly was _not_ the descriptive word she would use to describe Edward. Tall, lean, well-dressed. Certainly a man in her eyes. "He just graduated Northwestern. In Chicago."

Her mother's eyes grew wide and a coy smile started spreading over her face. "Bella…" she said, teasingly. "Aren't you glad you came?"

She was regretting her desire to sit near her parents with each passing second. "I will be, if he's able to find me in a few minutes."

Phil was listening to her story with a kind smile. "He'll find you. But it may be easier if you're not hovering around your parents."

Renee looked disappointed. "I want to meet him!"

Bella slid away from her mother and smiled knowingly at Phil. "I'm going to look at the dessert table anyway. I'll find you guys next year!" she joked. Before her mother could pepper her with any further questions, she retreated to the other side of the garden where the dessert table was laden with treats. She looked over her shoulder to see if her parents were watching, then slipped past the table and back to the stone wall once again. She let her head thump against it a couple of times. She had only a few moments to steel herself against the bitter feeling of rejection.

 _How_ would he find her? Her dress wasn't nearly as bright as others. Her hair wasn't any taller or more fancy than any other woman at the party. There were fifty people gathered outside. What made Edward think he would ever be able to find her?

Bella sighed. What made _her_ think he was telling the truth?

"Looking for someone?" a deep voice asked from beside her.

Her breath rushed out of her lungs and she turned to meet the smiling eyes of her visitor. "Edward," she sighed, this time correctly.

"I couldn't wait until midnight," he said, grinning.

Then, without invitation or warning, he stepped closer and kissed her briefly on the lips. The warmth of his suit jacket against her skin, the smell of his cologne and the softness of his skin was nearly too much to bear. She felt such relief and happiness in her heart.

He pulled away and took her hand. "Come with me. I found a place for us to stand at midnight."

She followed him blindly and without a word.

They wove through the guests, who were claiming their own spaces for midnight with their spouses or beaus. Each had a glass of champagne in one hand. They filtered out the back of the crowd and away from the garden. It took her a moment to realize they were leaving the party.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"Trust me," was all he said.

When they finally stopped, they were around the back of the garden, and facing the infinite expanse of the ocean. The sky was pitch black, except for the moon shining overhead and the smattering of stars. Tiny crescents of white light sparkled on the water before them. She could hear the sound of the surf nearby and taste the salty air on her tongue.

"Do you think we'll be scolded for running away alone?" she asked, imagining what her mother would think. Alone in the dark with a man...

"I don't know if anyone will notice," he answered quietly, moving closer. He placed his hands on either side of her hips. "We can go back if you'd like."

Bella shook her head, "I'm happy here, thank you."

She bit her lip and looked straight ahead at the pearly button of his shirt. Suddenly she was nervous. The voices of the party guests were still audible behind them. She could feel their anticipation as well.

"I'm glad I met you tonight," Edward said suddenly.

Bella looked up. His eyes were sparkling in the dark. Not with the mischief and humor from their first encounter, but with sincerity and honesty.

"I am too," she said.

He kissed her then, with an eagerness she hadn't felt from him before. She slid her hands up his chest to his face and fanned her thumbs over the ridges of his cheeks. She felt stubble and sweat. His skin was soft and warm.

The darkness and solitude seemed to dissolve any earlier fears that had floated through her head. When Edward pulled her closer, she let him deepen the kiss. His hands pressed into her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When she realized his tongue tasted of spicy rum, she felt the pleasurable flames of lust ignite her skin from head to toe.

He pulled away to kiss her cheek, then her ear and her neck.

"Edward," she sighed.

He smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her lips again, slowly. Behind them they heard a chorus of "Happy New Year!" and the band broke out in 'Auld Lang Syne.' Edward pressed his forehead to hers.

"Happy New Year, Bella Swan," he whispered over her lips.

"And to you, Edward Cullen."

"When do you want to go back?" he asked, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She wasn't sure how long it took her to answer. "I don't know."

He kissed her fully. "In a few minutes."

"Yes," she said, kissing him back. "A few minutes."

They returned to the garden hand in hand _a few minutes_ later.

Fifteen, to be exact. He checked.

She could see her mother chatting to a couple nearby, and the crowd was noticeably thinner. Reality was coming whether they liked it or not. She felt Edward's hand tighten around hers.

Time to be brave.

She stopped and turned towards him. Her skirt swirled around her legs. He looked down at her questioningly. "Listen, Edward. I know I'm naive and I don't want to make this awkward for you. I'm not holding high expectations for you to contact me when we get back to Chicago. The rum and the warm air and the colors...well, I think we both got swept up in the spell." She swallowed hard, _knowing_ her words were truthful was different than believing them.

She chanced a look at his face. His eyebrows were raised but he was smiling. She continued. "What I'm trying to say, terribly, is that while I _hope_ I hear from you again, I will understand if I don't."

He was shaking his head now. "Are you finished?" he asked.

Bella blinked. "I think so, yes."

"Oh Bella," he sighed. He lifted a hand and traced a finger down her cheek. "You're far less naive than you think."

Bella watched as he took a step closer. He slid his hand under her hair and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I think you're my girl, Bella Swan. I thought so the moment I met you."

Her jaw dropped. "You...did?"

"I'd like you to find me another woman who would give me the time of day after the stunt I pulled earlier."

"It was _very_ crass," she said, giggling.

"And stupid. But I can't deny that I would do it all over again if it meant I'd get to spend more time with you."

She couldn't help but smile widely.

Edward's eyes flicked up and back to hers. She assumed that he had noticed her parents standing nearby. Rather than kiss her, as she sensed he wanted to, he pulled her hand to his lips. "Wait for my call," he said into her ear. He turned his head to kiss her quickly on the cheek.

Without any further ceremony, he pulled away to stalk around the corner and out of sight. She wasn't sure if it was true or not, but even if she never saw him again, the evening they shared tonight was enough to fuel her into the next century. Edward Cullen: messenger from above or soulmate in disguise? She looked at her watch. She had at least four days to find out.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was her first Monday back to the office after the holiday when she stumbled out of her apartment onto a snowy, slushy, frozen sidewalk. The snowflakes were falling in earnest and she gave up trying to bat them out of her hair. Her woollen cap would do nothing but keep the crown of her head from looking like a mothball.

As she hurriedly tucked as much hair as she could into her scarf, she ran smack into the chest of someone on the street.

"Oh dear!" she cried, grasping the arm of the victim. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking. Are you alright?"

"I think I'll manage," said a deep and familiar voice. Edward tipped the brim of his hat over his brow and grinned down at Bella. "And you?"

"Edward!" She covered her mouth with her gloved hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd call."

She shook her head. "Did I miss your phone call?"

He let his head fall back in a laugh. "Call, Bella! At your door. Are you so progressive that you've forgotten the simple act of ringing a doorbell?"

The thrill of his warm body so close, combined with pure triumph bubbled in her belly and she couldn't help but laugh. She kept one hand over her mouth and steadied herself against Edward with the other. He eyed her curiously, eyebrows raised. "Are you quite all right?" he asked.

Bella pressed the cool, damp palms of her wool gloves to her cheeks and blinked her eyes against the snowfall. "Edward," she sighed, before brushing a snowflake off the brim of his hat. "I'm incredible! How did you find me?"

Edward bit his lip. "If you'll forgive me, I ran into your mother in Florida after you'd left. She recognized me from the party."

She shook her head. "Of course she did."

"I apologize for the early house call. I wanted to see if I could catch you before work." He looped her hand through his elbow and gestured for her to lead the way.

Bella smiled and started off towards the office. "You're lucky that you came from the right direction. Otherwise I would have missed you."

"I would have tried again. What else is unemployment good for?"

They laughed and hurried to cross a busy street before the signal changed. When they reached the opposite corner, Edward placed his other hand against the side of her arm, stopping them on the sidewalk. she stood facing him, one arm still tucked in his elbow, and the other grasping her handbag tightly. They were nose to nose, warm breaths puffing like clouds around them as the snow swirled over their heads.

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, crinkling his bright green eyes. "Bella Swan, I've waited nearly a week to ask you this, but may I take you out to dinner this weekend?"

Her wide smile was unavoidable, and before she could stop herself, she stood on her tip-toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips. It felt awkward and unfamiliar, but the way he pulled her closer told Bella that he didn't mind. When they parted, and she stepped back enough to see his face, she reached for the wide lapels of his wool coat. "I would love nothing more, Edward. Although five days seems like an awfully long time to wait."

"Friday then." He was practically beaming now.

"Friday it is."

As he leaned down to kiss her once more, she felt the snowflakes pepper her cheeks and eyelashes until the brim of Edward's hat sheltered her from the cold. She may never spend another holiday in Florida again if she could help it, but she would never, _ever_ regret her first visit.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
